The First Tiger to fall in
by Jumperie42
Summary: Well, Miuco, the tiger falls into Middle Earth, and is found by a short, furry footed being. Not sure what to rate it, so i just gave it a K. Leave a review!
1. The LeapThe fall

Her paws were silent as she approached the tree. Her stomach ached. She hadn't eaten since... to long. And now she was so close. She looked up and saw a light brown sloth hanging from the tree's largest branch. All she had to do was not wake the sloth, and she had a meal. The trick was being able to reach the limb. While she knew most tigers could make the leap, her injured leg might not be able to jump. She was under the branch now, and with the little light from the moon that made it threw the jungle canopy, she could make out the sloth. 'Here goes nothing' she thought as she pushed off the ground.

Snap! her jaws went around the sloth's furry tail. She had it! Almost. The sloth, though a slow creature, can react when need be. As she landed the sloth turned about before the tiger had a chance to kill it, and scratched the tiger's nose. The tiger hissed and this gave the sloth the opportunity to grab it's tail out or her mouth, and dart up the tree.

'_Claws _on the stupid animal' the tiger thought, and limped off. She smelled water nearby, so if she couldn't have sloth, maybe she could catch a fish. Not to far away from the sloth's tree she reached the water. 'Yes!' she thought, she knew this pond well.

The tiger sat down on a wet rock, looking out over the jungle pool. The water rippled, but it always did that, the fish in this pond were abundant. The silvery scales reflected the light of the moon, so the pond seemed to have an inner glow. One particularly large fish swam by the tiger's rock. The tiger leaned down to try and paw the fish...but her bad leg gave way and she slipped right into the pool.

"What the-" exclaimed a short, fury footed being. "Strider! Over here, something big is in the water!"

A/N: I know its a short chapter, but it's all i have time to write right now. I'll update soon, so please leave a review so i know what you think!


	2. A giant cat

A/N: In this chapter i am refrencing one of Nili's characters, Celylith, in this chapter, and later on i'm planning on having him make an apearance. Sorry this chapter took so long, i had to ask Nili if i could borrow Celtlith, so... point being here is the chapter!

Strider came running from the edge of the camp, the light of the little fire barly making it to the water's edge. The water wasn't very deep so he had no trouble seeing what was in the water. "It" looked to be a large cat of some type. With out thinking Strider jumped into the water. Slash! 

There was a pause, while the small creature, called a hobbit, eyed the water nervously, wondering if this situaltion called for action of any type. Before the hobbit, named Pippin, had a chance to make up his mind Strider's head popped out of the water, along with the head of...

"What in all the goodness of the Shire is _that_?" it looked like the head of a cat, but it was huge with markings all over the damp fur. Aragorn didn't both wasting breath answering the hobbit, simply tried to reach the shore with the large cat. The cat seemed to be unconsous, but then it started to thrash about in the water. "Senda!" mumbled Stider, almost to the edge of the small pond. The elvish seemed to calm the cat, and as soon as they were near enough to the shore the cat jumped out of the water. She, as Strider could easily discern, as the cat presented him her rear end and shook off some of the water.

Aragorn pulled himself up on the bank of the water, breathing heavily. "What is _it_?" Pippin asked, as the strangly marked cat.

Strider didn't bother anwering, he just wanted to make sure the creature he had just rescued was alive. He leaned his very wet head down towords the large feline's mouth. Aragorn sighed so, he could here breathing.

Why? he asked himself had ge saved the life of a giant cat? It could want to eat him as soon as it woke up? This was the type of thing Celylith did, not him! The ranger grinned, he missed Celylith, Legolas's silver haired friend. Celylith was far away, in Mirkwood.

"Strider?" Pippin asked. Pippin was unnerved, first the cat, now Strider grinning? Strider didn't often grin, or smile. "What is it?" Pippin asked.

Aragorn shook his head. "I don't know. A giant cat."

Miuco

A/N: I think Senda means peace in Quenya, but i don't know if the site i used is trustworthy. If you know a good site to use for elvish words, please leave it in a review. And Miuco means cat


End file.
